To Sing
by Mewta
Summary: Miyo doesn't think she's worth anything, until she runs away and meets Team Rocket's newest creation. The two get to know each other, and soon there is a bond that not even Team Rocket can break.
1. Running Away

Miyo angrily stormed outside her house, and sat on the back porch. It just wasn't fair---her sister was beautiful and she was just plain. Nothing was special about her. She had regular dark brown hair, brown eyes, and glasses. Her teeth had a small gap in between them, and they weren't as straight and white as she wanted them to be. She wasn't fat, but she wasn't thin. She was in the middle. But her sister has beautiful, long, flowing brown hair, and glistening, shining brown eyes. Her teeth where perfect---- and very straight. She was lean and thin, and very active. She played with her glossy-coated Ninetails everyday. Daddy would her have a real Pokemon, but he didn't think Miyo was old enough to have one of her own yet. Ha! Miyo was jealous of her sister, and she was more jealous every single day.  
  
Her sister could sing as well, in fact she was the best singer. Miyo would always jealously go her sisters singing try-outs, only to grow with more envious as she blew away everyone in astonishment. Miyo tried to sing, but it just came out all wrong. She listened to pop stars, and listened to her sister, but she could never really get it right, ever. Seemed the only good thing Miyo was really good at was drawing.  
  
And Miyo could really draw. Anime, realistic, anything and she could draw in that style. But Miyo was so caught up in how pretty she wanted to be, that she didn't realize her imagination and inner beauty.  
  
Miyo was still sitting on the porch, more jealousy growing inside her every second. If she where to just run away, everything would be perfect. Her family would never even realize she was ever gone. And she could be free, without worrying about trying to be just like her older sister.  
  
Miyo sketched angry drawings in her sketchbook, a way she let go of stress. On a hot, summer day like this, it felt good to draw freely. She just let her hand move freely around the page, making swift circles, lines, and slowly sketching out the details. She was drawing her favorite Pokemon---- Mewtwo. Even though all the 'bad' things she had heard about the creature, he totally astonished her. After all, Mewtwo was mainly misunderstood, right? At least she thought so.  
  
After finishing the wonderfully drawn, very detailed Mewtwo, she just sat it aside. After all, her parents complained that all the papers where "getting out of hand and had to stop". So basically they where telling her to quit what she loved and was good at? It just didn't seem right. Parents are supposed to encourage their kids.  
  
Miyo sat on the porch, sad, angry and lonely. She summer heat was scorching, but she didn't mind. She was too angry to mind.  
  
Suddenly, she heard music. She automatically thought it was just her sister singing, about after a few moments, she realized it wasn't her sister. It was ever MORE beautiful than her sister. And... It seemed as if it was calling to her. It seemed like a sad song, in some beautiful language. It was faint, but it grew louder. Curious, Miyo got up from the porch and took a few steps in the fresh grass. She got to the end of the yard, and she heard an awful sound:  
  
"Miyo! You here, right now, child!"  
  
It was Miyo's mother. She was standing on the porch, in her summer dress, yelling at Miyo, "Get back here, child, there is some strange noise out there!"  
  
Miyo started to run. She ran as fast as she could, without realizing what she was doing. Her mother just yelled at her, unable to get her attention. Miyo ran towards the music, wondering where it was coming from. She had never been this far in the forest before. She heard her sister's Ninetails barking wildly, but she kept running as fast as she could. When she turned to look back, she ran straight into some thorn bushes. A thorn cut her cheek, and it bleed. Another few thorns took her shoe. She tore and raged at the thorn bush, until it finally let go of her. She tripped over a few roots, nearly fell down a small hill, scared a few HootHoots out from their resting tree, and ran past a Pigey's nest. She stopped only when she could run no more. She collapsed at the base of a large tree.  
  
Breathing hard, frightened and scared, Miyo touched her bleeding cheek. A small amount of blood went into her fingers.  
  
Great, she thought, I'm bleeding, I think I just ran away from home and I'm all alone.  
  
Then she heard it again. She had forgotten all about the music.  
  
"It's a sound only a Pokemon can make," she said to herself, "And it's right behind those bushes. I know it!"  
  
She slowly crept through a few of the bushes. The music was sheer beauty to her ears. This made her more interested. Slowly, she crept closer. One bush separated her and the music. She slowly and carefully, she let her hands move the bush away from her face. Then, their eyes met. 


	2. First Meet

At first, she thought it was Mewtwo. Really, she thought it was. Her heart started pounding real fast, and her hands got all sweaty... They had the same "basic" shape and everything, but something was a little... off.  
  
The singing stopped abruptly, and he jerked his head around in surprise. He had his arm back behind his head, sitting in the ground and leaning against a tree. Miyo didn't see his other arm. He seemed very relaxed, with his tail curled around his left foot. Miyo nearly lost her breath when she saw his gorgeous honey-colored eyes. This was a Pokemon. At least that's what she thought. If it was a Pokemon, it was very attractive.  
  
"Are... are you Mewtwo, or something?" she asked finally.  
  
"Who's that?" His voice surprised Miyo. On the news she had heard Mewtwo's voice being... well, deeper. More mature-like. Instead, it was... preteenish. Like a preteen boy who's voice hadn't started to change yet. He was also thinner than she had thought. His legs where much longer, and his face was gentler than what she had seen in picture books. She knew right away this wasn't Mewtwo after all.  
  
"Well, who's Mewtwo? Who are you?" he asked again, she voice shy and quiet, "Why are you here?"  
  
"I... I'm Miyo," she said, "Who... who are you?"  
  
"I don't know," he said shyly, smiling a little, "I... I guess I might be Mewtwo... I don't really know who I am anyways."  
  
"No, there is no way you're him," she said, staring into his eyes, "You're too... nice. Too... uh, little. I'm sure the real Mewtwo is a good foot in a half taller than you...maybe two feet."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Miyo noticed the way he talked. He didn't talk telepathically, as she had always thought. He probably wasn't even psychic. He still had his back against the tree, one arm back behind his head, his legs stretched out and his tail curled around his foot. He had his neck turned at an angle, looking at Miyo.  
  
"Was that you singing?" Miyo asked.  
  
"Yes it was," he replied with a smile, as if his sprit had been lifted, "Did you like it?"  
  
"Yes, it was extremely amazing and beautiful!" Miyo exclaimed, coming all the out from the bushes, "I've always wished I could sing, but I never could before. I can't do my throat the right way, or do the right notes... and it sounds awful. My sister can sing, though. She's so beautiful, and all the boys want to go out with her."  
  
"Aha! So it was your sister that I've been hearing. True, she has a lovely voice, but have you ever noticed her rudeness to others? She has a very fowl personality."  
  
"I know," Miyo said, "But still, she's so beautiful and I'm so plain."  
  
"You aren't plain! You're very beautiful, I can see that already."  
  
Miyo noticed at first, he was shy and quiet. Now he seemed more comfortable, and not shyly pausing in his sentences.  
  
"Don't you have a name?" asked Miyo.  
  
"A name? I don't think so."  
  
"Well, you're a very beautiful singer, like an angel. Since the name Aaron means, 'to sing', that's what I'm going to call you. I'm calling you Aaron.  
  
Aaron's eyes grew wide and he smiled gratefully, "Wow! Thanks."  
  
"But where did you come from?"  
  
"Uh, I don't remember. I just woke up and I was here. I woke up in the soft grass... isn't that nice...?"  
  
"But someone had to take you here! But who?"  
  
"Well," said Aaron, "I'm sorry that this might not be much help, but I do remember there where a lot of... whatever you are... around me. They kept hurting me, and that's all I remember."  
  
"That helped a lot, Aaron! That means there where a lot of humans around you... so they where trying to make another..."  
  
"Another what?"  
  
"Another Mew! Or... Mewths or whatever Mewtwo is. They where trying to make another, and they got you!"  
  
"Oh? This doesn't make any sense to me, but I'm glad it makes sense to you."  
  
"And they brainwashed you or something so you'd forget! But why did they leave you... here?"  
  
Miyo was right in the middle of thinking this, wondering if Team Rocket had anything to do with it. As she was brainstorming, she noticed Aaron stand up, with a little difficulty. He nearly stumbled over, but he grasped into the tree with his right arm.  
  
Miyo thought he was either clumsy or injured, but then she noticed he entire left arm was missing. At first, she thought her eyes where playing tricks on her. Then she realized his left arm was totally not there.  
  
So, she thought to herself, they left him because he was small, weak and 'deformed'. Poor thing.  
  
Aaron still had a good grip on the tree so he wouldn't fall, putting all his weight on his right side. Apparently, he didn't know how to walk straight without a left arm------ especially in the woods, where there is a ton of things to trip over. So he totally relied on the tree for his balance.  
  
"Your... uh, your arm, it's kind of..."  
  
"What about it?" he asked innocently, "Have you figured out how I got here yet?"  
  
"Um, no, I have no idea why," she lied, trying to make it sound like she didn't know anything. After all, what was she supposed to say? Say, 'they left you because you're too weak for their evil purposes'? No way!  
  
Miyo walked a little closer, to get a better look at him. He did represent Mewtwo a great deal, and Miyo wondered if Aaron and Mewtwo had some kind of 'psychic connection' or something. Maybe Aaron was psychic; he just didn't know how to use it. But if he got really angry or sad or happy, he'll accidentally use them. Oh well, only time would tell. 


	3. A, B, C

"So. what's this again?"  
  
"It's an 'A'! You're name starts with two of them."  
  
Miyo sighed. It was harder to teach someone to read than she thought. She realized that there were a lot of things to remember in reading. But he seemed eager to learn, and that made it better.  
  
They where both sitting on the ground, crossed legged. Indian style, as her teacher once called it. In Aaron's right hand, there was a stick. Miyo had one in her hand, too. They where writing in the dirt, and Miyo was trying to teach him how to read and write.  
  
So far, he only knew his name. He knew his name like he had known it forever. He knew how to write it, and read it. That's a start, Miyo thought.  
  
She decided to teach him one letter a day. Then, after he learned all the letters, she'd show him words. It would be a slow and easy progress. Then maybe she'd teach him proper grammar, and all kinds of English things. She'd teach him math, and social studies. She'd teach him how to walk better, what to do in case of a fire or any other natural disaster. She would teach him everything she knew. She suddenly felt glad she listened in school.  
  
She wrote out her name, "See, that's how you spell my name. M-I-Y-O."  
  
"The last one," said Aaron, "It's like the second-to-last one in my name!"  
  
"That's right," said Miyo, "It is. It's called an 'O'. If I could run by my house real fast, I could bring all kinds of picture books and small wordbooks I had when I started to learn to read. I have a little touch screen, one of those Leapfrog things, where it teaches you how to read."  
  
"Can you go and get them, and come right back?" Aangel asked, staring at her with big eyes.  
  
"Um... no. Actually, I kind of ran away."  
  
Aaron blinked in a little confusion, "Ran away?"  
  
"Yes, I left home. I'm not going back. Well, I would've gone back, now I've found you, so I don't want to."  
  
"Oh? Why did you leave home? Was it because of your evil sister?"  
  
Miyo thought about that. No one had ever called her sister evil before. How magnificent! Someone finally realized her sister really was evil, just hidden with a pretty smile and a beautiful voice. Aaron was cuter, though, she thought.  
  
"Yeah, it was because of her. She's so iniquitous."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"Never mind. Anyways, let's get started..."  
  
So, the "one letter a day" thing faded out quickly. In one hour, Aaron had memorized A--U. Miyo figured she could teach him the rest the next day. He sure was a fast learner. Seemed he never even though about his missing left arm, as if it didn't really matter. That was good; at least he wasn't in pain or anything. Now night was falling, and it was nearly time to go to sleep. Wait. She had run away, she could fall asleep when she wanted to! That was great news for her, since she wanted to stay up and talk to Aaron some more. They had a lot to talk about, and she felt like she could go on talking forever. After all, she had never talked to anyone like him before.  
  
"So..." Aaron said as the sun began to set, "What's the difference between a Pokemon and a human?"  
  
"Well," said Miyo, "I'm a human. And... That HootHoot that is asleep in that tree over there is a Pokemon. And so is that Caterpie. It's a Pokemon."  
  
"I see. So I must be a human, then."  
  
"Well-----" Miyo started to say, but she was cut short.  
  
"Hey look at that!!" Aaron said suddenly, looking up at the sky, "What are they?"  
  
"Huh?" Miyo looked up. Their where about twelve Butterfree flying above.  
  
"It's Butterfree!" Miyo exclaimed, looking up.  
  
To Miyo's surprise, Aaron leaned over and rested his chin on her shoulder, "They're pretty."  
  
Poor guy, he didn't have a clue that he wasn't human, or that he was weak and deformed. He didn't know that he was created by an evil company that only wanted to use him, but left him after they found he was too weak. But still, he was sweet, and Miyo felt a strong bond starting to grow.  
  
Soon, she saw all the night Pokemon coming out. They sat on the ground together, and Miyo named all the Pokemon she saw. Aaron seemed totally interested. Finally, thought Miyo, someone actually listens to me. 


	4. Hunger

It was well past 10:00 at night, and Miyo was starving. Her stomach growled as he searched around for food. Aaron generously tried to help her. Though he didn't know where some food was, he attempted to lend a hand. Miyo knew that only way to get good food with to get some from her own house, or steal it. It'd be pretty tricky, since her Mother would always wake up if she heard anything.  
  
"Just what would a smart Pokemon do?" she thought out loud.  
  
The searching finally stopped. Miyo unhappily sat at the bottom of a broad, enormous tree. She leaned her back against it, and ignored her growling stomach.  
  
"I guess I'll have to wait until it's later at night, and then sneak into my house," said Miyo, feeling a little nauseous. After all, she was starving, and she had never snuck into her own house before. Until she had heard the singing, she had never intended of running away at the moment. It just happened. Now she wished she had prepared herself, that she had thought about what she was doing before she did. Great, now she was stuck out in the forest with a Pokemon. A very unique Pokemon, that is.  
  
It grew later and later. All the night Pokemon where out. You could see the moon, and the stars. It was truly a beautiful sight. Every once and a while, you could see or hear a Pokemon around, and it was never totally silent.  
  
Though Miyo was famished, she tried not to complain in front of Aaron. Somehow, Aaron knew the pain of hunger was dreadful, and he insisted on her going back. Miyo demanded for him not to worry about it. Aaron pleaded for her to go back, but Miyo refused.  
  
It was nearly midnight, and still the night wasn't silent. The two sat together on the ground, looking up at the sky, where you can see the stars and the moon.  
  
Miyo thought about Team Rocket. They wouldn't just leave their creation right in the middle of the forest would they? Even if it was weak or deformed, they knew someone would find it. It just didn't seem right.  
  
"I know your hungry and all," said Aaron, "So just go back to your house and---"  
  
"No, Aaron, I can find food later. I want to stay here."  
  
"You're never going to find anything here, just go before it's too late. Before you starve, I mean."  
  
"I'm not going to starve," Miyo said, with a little annoyance in her voice, "I'm just fine."  
  
"But still," Aaron insisted, "I know you're hungry." He let out a small sigh, "I like you a lot, you know, and I don't want you to be starving."  
  
"I'm not that hungry," said Miyo softly, touched by the fact that he cared, "I'm a little hungry, not anything major."  
  
Aaron's tail slapped the ground impatiently, "But---"  
  
"I don't know why you're worried so much, but whatever the reason is, I'll find food somehow. I'll just have to watch the Pokemon in the morning and see where they go for breakfast. Everyone knows wild Pokemon can always find food."  
  
"But it'll be too late by then!"  
  
"What do you mean 'too late'?" Miyo said loudly, almost yelling, "I'm going to be fine!"  
  
"No, you won't! You have to go back to your house before it's too late!"  
  
"What has gotten into you?" Miyo yelled this time, "I ran away, okay? I'm not going back home! I'm never going back home, I hate it there!"  
  
"At least you have a real home and a real family to return to if you need them!"  
  
"But still---" Miyo started, then she stopped. Whoa. Aaron was right, after all. If she even wanted to go back, she'd be welcomed with open arms.  
  
Suddenly, there was a roaring sound. It wasn't like anything Miyo had ever heard in a long time. It was a helicopter. Aaron let his head down in pure shame, "It's already too late." 


End file.
